


Sagesse populaire

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Ce que savent les morts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: [Situé après le tome 2 de Ce que savent les morts] Abigail von Stremleidish a une fine théorie sur Anton et Ashley.





	Sagesse populaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantôme Fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fant%C3%B4me+Fum%C3%A9e).



> Pour Fantôme Fumée et son excellente série (en collaboration avec Cahetel) Ce que savent les morts, que vous avez intérêt à lire si vous voulez mon estime, mon affection et/ou un BN.

Abigail von Stremleidish cessa de retenir le rideau de dentelle qui obstruait ordinairement sa fenêtre et se retourna vers son fils d'un air péremptoire :

-  Eh bien tu penseras ce que tu veux, Gerhold, mais je te dis et te répète que ce _monsieur_ de la police militaire est un sodomite dépravé qui ne rêve rien tant que de molester son supérieur.

Gerhold connaissait la signification profonde de « tu penseras ce que tu veux » : « si tu ne me dis pas oui dans les dix minutes à venir, je vais poursuivre mon argumentation et si tu me dis non, je poursuivrais quand même ». Il l'avait déjà trop entendu pour croire à ses chances d'échappatoire.

-  Maman, gémit-il, tentant désespérément d'en appeler à la pitié parentale.

Abigail von Stremleidish, hélas, n'avait jamais connu la pitié que lorsqu'elle critiquait ceux de ses pairs qui en manquaient. Elle écarta à nouveau le rideau de dentelle, son geste sec chargé d'une intensité dramatique qu'auraient enviée bien des actrices ; en-deçà, quelques mètres plus bas, les cibles de son attention discutaient à côté de deux chevaux préparés à la monte. Gerhold n'avait pas besoin de regarder, ayant déjà subi plus d'une fois les récriminations maternelles, mais il le fit quand même. La non-coopération serait pire. Le sujet de la fille du pharmacien risquait de revenir sur le tapis.

-  Regarde-le, Gerhold. Regarde-moi cet individu ! Ses cheveux en désordre et sa... barbe ! Il est complètement débraillé, te dis-je. Incapable d'avoir un uniforme bien ajusté. Tu te souviens de ton ami Karl ?

Gerhold se souvenait de son ami Karl, récemment blâmé pour avoir fumé pendant le service. Il se souvenait également des boucles sombres et du menton mal rasé de l'homme que, par le pouvoir terrifiant de ses réseaux de commérage, sa mère avait réussi à identifier comme le Sergent du Corps de Cavalerie Ashley von Drachefewer. Il les trouvait romantiques et, pour être honnête, les enviait : il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir cette allure d'aventurier nonchalant... Mais il avait les cheveux lisses et sa mère n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il ne se rase pas ou déboutonne sa chemise. « Ça te donne l'air au mieux criminel, au pire malade. »

-  Oui, maman.

-  Il a reçu un blâme pour avoir fumé pendant le service.

-  Oui, maman.

-  Je déteste le tabac. Une sale habitude. Je suis sûre que ce Von Drachefewer fume. Il a la tête d'un fumeur. Regarde-moi cet uniforme ! Ton père n'aurait jamais toléré ça.

-  Oui, maman.

Gerhold jeta un regard furtif au portrait qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée étroite. Bertram von Stremleidish, rigide et fier dans son uniforme, le lui renvoya avec une sévérité qui l'appelait probablement à la soumission filiale. Dans la rue, l'un des chevaux hennit et le Sergent tressaillit.

-  Regarde-moi ça, pesta Abigail. Tu vois ça ? Cet homme n'aime pas les animaux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'aise avec une bête, une seule ! C'est sûrement un vicieux. Il faut une âme tordue pour ne pas aimer les chevaux ! Ton père le disait toujours, il pouvait juger un soldat rien qu'à la façon dont il traitait sa monture.

-  Oui, maman.

Gerhold n'avait jamais connu son père, décédé quand il avait trois ans, mais lui portait une admiration presque haineuse. De ce que lui disait sa mère, et du fait que celle-ci en parlait avec admiration comme d'un « homme qui savait s'imposer », il était parfaitement disposé à croire que l’auteur de ses jours était un esprit de fer aux nerfs d’acier qui jugeait autrui à leur relation avec des animaux que, pour être honnête, Gerhold n'avait jamais vraiment aimés. Sa mère, heureusement, ne s'était jamais doutée de rien. Même enfant, il avait eu assez de bon sens pour préférer risquer de se faire gober un doigt par leurs affreuses dents plates plutôt que de ne pas leur offrir spontanément des carottes et d’encourir la désapprobation maternelle.

-  Et tu sais ce qu'on dit toujours, poursuivit Abigail : quelqu'un qui est tordu à un égard l'est à d'autres.

Gerhold lança un regard de vague détresse à l'autrice de ses jours, sachant qu'elle l'ignorait. Il détestait ces moments, quand la fièvre de la déduction s'allumait dans les yeux pâles de sa mère et crispait ses mains sur ces satanés rideaux de dentelles qui, censés l'isoler d'un monde trop hostile pour sa « sensibilité », ne faisaient que l'inciter à les tirer comme les voiles des danseuses exotiques incitaient à les décrocher.

-  Oui, maman.

-  Et il est évident qu'un subordonné séditieux qui se colle autant à son supérieur, ce n'est pas innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Von Bluthart est clairement quelqu'un de très bien, très attentionné envers son cheval, et pourtant il y a toutes ces affreuses rumeurs sur son passé. Ce n'est pas innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Je déteste ce genre de commérages stupides. Je te le dis, c'est ce Von Drachefewer qui les répand pour isoler sa victime !

-  ... Oui, maman, gémit Gerhold.

Il avait conscience de la douleur qui filtrait dans sa voix, mais toutes les fibres de son âme tentaient actuellement de se décoller pour accourir auprès d'Ashley Evart von Drachefewer et lui présenter ses excuses.

-  D'ailleurs, tu as vu qu'il a été promu ?

-  Non, maman, je ne savais pas.

Cette marque d'ignorance fut accueillie avec triomphe par Abigail :

-  Je suis certaine que leurs supérieurs se doutent de quelque chose et qu'ils tentent de les isoler l'un de l'autre en attendant d'avoir des preuves !

-  Mais, maman, le Sergent aussi a été promu, n'est-ce pas ?

Gerhold referma la bouche avec horreur, stupéfait de sa propre audace. Abigail le foudroya du regard :

-  C'est pour endormir sa méfiance ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'outrage.

-  Oui, maman ! répondit son fils de son ton le plus fervent.

Peut-être que s'il était assez zélé, elle lui pardonnerait. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle reparle de la fille du pharmacien -- ou, plutôt, il supporterait, comme toujours, mais il espérait ardemment n'avoir pas à le faire.

-  Regarde comme ils sont proches ! Ce Sergent est clairement une traînée aguicheuse !

-  Oui, maman !

-  Regarde sa cambrure !

-  Oui, maman !

-  Elle n'a rien de militaire ! Notre belle armée s'encombre de sodomites qui vont dépraver la fleur de nos gradés !

-  Oui, maman !

-  Je suis sûr qu'il est parvenu jusqu'ici en vendant ses charmes ! Il a une tête à se vendre. Regarde ses lèvres de dépravé !

-  Oui, maman ! clama encore Gerhold, au supplice.

-  Il a d’ailleurs les mêmes que la fille du pharmacien !

Les yeux d'Abigail se plantèrent dans les siens avec un triomphe cruel. Elle l'avait eu. Il était pris dans sa spirale d'approbation : il ne pouvait pas plus s'empêcher d'approuver que s'arrêter de respirer ; il avait déjà ouvert la bouche, les mots sortant avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que modérer son ton.

-  Oui, maman !

Aibgail se tut comme pour mieux laisser résonner sa victoire, un sourire incurvant légèrement ses lèvres fines. Une nouvelle fois, Gerhold se demanda qui avait été Bertram von Stremleidish, auteur de ses jours et l'idole de sa mère, monstre sacré qui avait sûrement maté de l'elfe par poignée. S'il avait pu aller dans l'armée... ! Mais une maladie d'enfance l'avait laissé boiteux et, en plus, il aurait sûrement fini dans la cavalerie, entouré de chevaux stupides et plein de dents immenses et de grands sabots. Et leurs affreux hennissements...

Il lança un regard envieux au Sergent von Drachefewer. Celui-ci, ignorant des flèches de venin qui se décochaient dans son dos, discutait avec son supérieur avec un mélange visible d'amusement et d'irritation. Sans doute lui exposait-il quelque théorie brillante sur quoi que ce soit dont il s'occupait en ce moment et irait-il, après, assister à une soirée prestigieuse où les femmes se pendraient à ses bras pendant que l'autre rentrait dîner auprès de son épouse, que Gerhold imaginait comme une version un peu plus jeune et un peu moins ridée que sa mère.

Peut-être devrait-il quand même tenter de trouver un poste dans l'armée. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin que de soldats prestigieux mais aussi de secrétaires, de responsables des stocks, d'organisateurs... Qui, sûrement, pouvaient aussi porter l'uniforme. Entrouvert, peut-être.

Peut-être que s'il se levait assez tôt, il pourrait même éviter de se raser... Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer échappant à la vigilance maternelle. Même s'il parvenait à la prendre de vitesse, elle vérifierait l'état et l'humidité de son blaireau et de son rasoir. Mais il pourrait ouvrir son col ! Et peut-être même... rencontrer des femmes !

-  Au moins, conclut Abigail d'un ton pincé, c'est une consolation que ta santé fragile t'interdise l'armée : tu ne fréquentes pas ce genre de dépravés.

-  Oui, maman.

Peut-être que s'il obtenait l'approbation de von Bluthart, s'il pouvait juste le croiser accidentellement dans la rue, lui parler de ses ambitions... Sa mère ploierait sans doute, ou du moins consentirait à s’incliner assez pour le laisser briguer un poste. Encore une fois, Gerhold ressentit une pointe de jalousie envers le seul homme vivant qui réussissait à être assez parfait pour s'attirer l'approbation de sa mère. Peut-être que l'armée, encore une fois, lui inspirerait la force d'âme nécessaire pour redresser la nuque et peut-être, un jour, pourquoi pas, dire non à sa génitrice ? L'idée avait un parfum d'utopie.

Mais ce serait quand même réconfortant de penser que chacun avait en soit un Anton Von Bluthart que la vie de soldat pouvait révéler.


End file.
